Highschool 101
by BAforever
Summary: Summery: Buffy, Angel, and the Scooby gang all are in high school, but its not all laughs and homework. All human. AU (I think)
1. Chappy 1

**Disclaimer: I own all of Buffy/Angel themes and characters. They are all mine, ha ha ha. Angel and Buffy are happy and together, fighting the good fight. All the characters are mine to control. NO. WAIT. Never mind, that's Joss.**

**Rating:** **Basically if you watch the show you can read this. But probably PG-13 please tell me if I should change this.**

**Feedback: I need it like a vampire needs blood, like a werewolf need the moon, like a beggar needs money, like living things need air, like fish need water, like Buffy needs water. You get the drift, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Summery: Buffy, Angel, and the Scooby gang all are in high school, but its not just laughs and homework. All human. AU (I think) **

**This is my very first story. So please tell me if I need to change the rating or anything. Suggestions would be great. I need a beta reader. Please e-mail me if you want to be mine.**

**On with the story:**

_

* * *

__It's the first day of school. They have Friday off. Buffy lives with her mom. Angel lives with his mom, don't know if he has a dad yet or not. Enjoy!_

Buffy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She contemplated hitting the snooze button but voted against it. she needed all the time she could get to get ready for school. she jumps in the shower, finally picks out the perfect outfit, and hops down the stairs.

She found her mom and the latest boyfriend sitting at the table making googly eyes. She had a bad feeling about this Rick or Ralph or whoever it was. He was always around, and didn't seem to like her much. 'oh well,' she thought. "Morning Mom, sorry gotta run. Gonna be late for school." she grabs some bread and pops it into the toaster. "Oh. Well do you need a ride honey? I'm sure Rick could give you a ride." 'oh so it was Rick' "no mom, that's ok. The whole gangs going together. Speaking of which our annual movie fest is this weekend. And its my turn to host it. I was thinking about 7 on Thursday , that ok with you?"

"well, I don't know we'll talk about it later when you get home. Oh and honey Rick is going to be staying here for about the next week." "why?" Rick "because little lady my apartment is being remodeled, and your mother invited me to stay with her until its finished. Now I think you need to get to school." Buffy mad now, her mother was always doing this, it was only a matter of time before one of these boyfriends took all their money. "Whatever."

She heads out the door mumbling "now you need to get to school, well I think Rick needs to find a new woman to hang all over!"

She realized she had forgotten her breakfast on the counter, but decides against going back inside. 'Oh well, maybe Angel hasn't eaten yet either.' she crossed the street, and took the path alongside the ditch to Angel's street. She turned onto it and walked up to his house. She was about to knock when the door was flung open by Mrs. O'Connor

"Well Buffy, what a pleasant surprise. How is your mother dear?" "she's keeping busy. Haven't see to much of her lately." "oh, well dear, come on in. Angel's out in the garage practicing." "thanks." She makes her way to the garage and sits down on the red love-seat.

The garage was decorated with posters of different bands, shops and movies. There was odds and ends in all the corners, and miscellaneous pieces of furniture. The love-seat was Buffy's favorite. Angel and her had stolen it from that creep Riley Finn in their freshman year.

They had found his hangout, sneaked in, and stolen it. then they waited to see the reaction when he noticed his couch was gone. It was the funniest thing in the world to watch his eyes get big as saucers and his mouth hang open. He really did look like a fish.

Angel and the band, which consisted of Oz, and Xander, with Buffy sometimes singing or writing the songs, finished their song and stopped realizing they had to get to school today. "hey Buff." "Hey guys, sounded good. I've been writing a song, haven't finished it yet, but it should be good." "cool." They all gathered their stuff, and headed back through the house.

Mrs. O'Conner was fixing her children's breakfast and had made some for Oz and Xander to. "Buffy dear, did you eat yet?" "No, kinda left in a hurry this morning." Angel gives her a weird look, knowing she gets up at 5 on the first day of school, but doesn't say anything.

Every morning the guys + Buffy had a contest as to who could eat their breakfast the fastest, with fewest bites. Xander and Buffy were tied for first. "Do you guys have to always eat like animals?" Mrs. O'Conner asked. She watched, shaking her head in disgust as they all looked at her expectantly. She was the very unwilling judge of this little contest. Everyone had their plates poised over their mouths. "Fine oh fine, why do I bother?" Xander buts in "Cause you love us." Mrs. C. chuckles, "on your marks, get set, go!" They all scarf down their eggs and O.J. and with toast still in hand run out the door.

**

* * *

****Sorry for all the spelling mistakes; but I am just a stupid teenager who can't spell. **

**Well there's the first chapter REVIEW, REVIW, REVIEW.Please tell me if I should keep going, cause I have like 3 chapters ready to go. Those chapters are longer to. **

**I will try to update every 2-3 days. But I must have 2 reviews before I update.**

**If anyone want to be my beta reader e-mail me. **


	2. Chappy 2

Disclaimer: I own all of Buffy/Angel themes and characters. They are all mine, ha ha ha. Angel and Buffy are happy and together, fighting the good fight. All the characters are mine to control. NO. WAIT. Never mind, that's Joss.

Rating: Basically if you watch the show you can read this. But probably PG-13 please tell me if I should change this.

**Feedback: I need it like a vampire needs blood, like a werewolf need the moon, like a beggar needs money, like living things need air, like fish need water, like Buffy needs water. You get the drift, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Summery: Buffy, Angel, and the Scooby gang all are in high school, but its not just laughs and homework. All human. AU (I think) **

**This is my very first story. So please tell me if I need to change the rating or anything. Suggestions would be great. I need a beta reader. Please e-mail me if you want to be mine.**

They tumble out the door laughing Buffy yells, "I won, I won. Finally beat my all time record. Do you think I get a medal?" Xander "no, I declare a rematch!" Oz, "yeah, a medal would be cool." Angel "Golly Buff, how do you eat so fast?" "I have my hidden talents to." "We better go get Willow and Cordy. Their going to kill us if we're late."

They hightail it over to Willow's and the guys wait outside. They aren't allowed in Willow's house, her parents are boy-paranoid. Buffy goes inside in search of her friends.

they come outside 10 minutes later with Buffy telling them all about her victory, "…then their was a little more egg left, and I just said to myself, you have to do it Buffy. And I ate them. Then the Orange Juice…"

C "eww! Buffy that's so gross, I can't believe you are even in that contest."

X "oh come on Cordy, if Buffy wasn't in the competition then I'd have no competition!"

C "exactly my point."

They all start the walk to school. they are running late as usual. They start to run, when Cordy yells "I can't run, no, I'm not going to ruin my brand new heels. No, I won't do it." they all start arguing with her "it's just shoes!" but she wouldn't budge. Finally Xander ended the conversation by scooping Cordelia up and starting to run. He yells behind him to Oz and Angel "last one to school has to buy lunch for everybody!" Neither of the others wanting to waist their money looked at the other and then at the girls.

Oz ran over, picked up Willow, and began running after Xander. Angel holds out his hand to help Buffy up onto his shoulders "Shall we?" Buffy "We Shall!" she leaps onto Angel's back, and climbs up onto his shoulders with her legs hooked under his arms. Angel took off running and was visibly gaining on them. Buffy held her hands above her head and yelled "WHOOHOO!"

They rounded the corner and can see the high school straight ahead of them. The sidewalk is to crowded with all 3 pairs right in a line, so they all 3 veer off. They are now running in the middle of the road, straight towards the school. they're all neck in neck. Buffy still yelling with her hands above her head.

Kids from school were watching and pointing at them. Many were laughing, all around school they were known as those kids. the ones who were always laughing and doing crazy things. Many secretly admired them for not caring what everyone else thought.

The first bell rang, which made them run faster. Angel started yelling for people to move, and the others soon joined in. Everyone moved out of there way, and the 3 came barreling past.

Parker Abrams, who always had an on-going war with Buffy, stuck out his foot as Angel ran past. Angel tripped and slammed onto the cement. Buffy screamed, and landed on the cement next to him. Riley Finn who was about 3 feet away ran up and squeaked "I tried to catch you Buffy, are you ok? Maybe we should get you to a hospital." the other four gathered around them now Buffy squeaked "the hospital, no, no hospitals for me!" The gang lent a hand and helped them all up. Riley buts in "but Buffy you could have a concussion! I'll take you to the hospital, you'll be ok." He grabbed Buffy's arm and started to drag her off to his car. "NO RILEY! I'm not going to a freakin' hospital, back off." She shoves him away and goes back to her friends

Angel "Are you ok Buffy? I'm really sorry." "I'm fine, you?" "good as ever." "good, it wasn't your fault." Buffy storms over to Parker, she hadn't ever resulted to violence with him, but this was going to far. She or Angel could have been seriously hurt. "What the heck were you doing?" "I didn't do anything Fluffy, now move I have to get to class." "make me." "fine. Fluffy" He started to push her out of the way.

Her fist came out of nowhere, and connected with his face. It surprised him totally. He dropped his bag, and took a swing at her. She dodged easily and kicked right between the legs. He fell backwards in pain. Everyone was laughing. She kicks him in the shin for good measure "and the names Buffy."

She walks back over to her friends. "everyone ok?" she receives all nods Xander "whoa, I'm glad I'm on your good side." Willow "come on guys, we have to go! We're going to be late for class again." Oz "it's tradition." Xander "yep, every year, we have the first day of school traditions. Be late to our first class. At lunch at least one of us forgets their money. Buffy gets hit on by Riley Finn, Angel by Harmony. I fall asleep in at least one class, And at least one of us gets yelled at by the principle."

They all laugh and make their way to there individual lockers. While Angel is opening his locker Harmony Kendall, the queen of the school, besides Cordelia, walks up "hey Angel, I'm having a party this weekend. Thursday night, you're coming, and you'll be my date. See you then." She walks away. Angel stunned "yeah right."

At the same time Riley walks up to Buffy "you sure you're ok?" Buffy growls at him "fine." "well there's this party Thursday night, and I'd like you to come with me." "what?" "will you be my date on Thursday?" "no way, now move." "but Buffy."

She storms off to Angel's locker, Riley tailing behind her. "I can't believe him." Angel "what? You get invited to the party on Thursday to?" "how'd you guess." "well I got told I'm going. Are we having the movie fest?" Buffy starts to reply when a loud voice booms "Summers! O'Conner! Harris! Rosenburg! Osborne! Chase! and Finn! get over here!" it was Principle Snyder, everyone wondering what they'd done this time slouched over to him. Chappy 2

They tumble out the door laughing Buffy yells, "I won, I won. Finally beat my all time record. Do you think I get a medal?" Xander "no, I declare a rematch!" Oz, "yeah, a medal would be cool." Angel "Golly Buff, how do you eat so fast?" "I have my hidden talents to." "We better go get Willow and Cordy. Their going to kill us if we're late."

They hightail it over to Willow's and the guys wait outside. They aren't allowed in Willow's house, her parents are boy-paranoid. Buffy goes inside in search of her friends.

they come outside 10 minutes later with Buffy telling them all about her victory, "…then their was a little more egg left, and I just said to myself, you have to do it Buffy. And I ate them. Then the Orange Juice…"

C "eww! Buffy that's so gross, I can't believe you are even in that contest."

X "oh come on Cordy, if Buffy wasn't in the competition then I'd have no competition!"

C "exactly my point."

They all start the walk to school. they are running late as usual. They start to run, when Cordy yells "I can't run, no, I'm not going to ruin my brand new heels. No, I won't do it." they all start arguing with her "it's just shoes!" but she wouldn't budge. Finally Xander ended the conversation by scooping Cordelia up and starting to run. He yells behind him to Oz and Angel "last one to school has to buy lunch for everybody!" Neither of the others wanting to waist their money looked at the other and then at the girls.

Oz ran over, picked up Willow, and began running after Xander. Angel holds out his hand to help Buffy up onto his shoulders "Shall we?" Buffy "We Shall!" she leaps onto Angel's back, and climbs up onto his shoulders with her legs hooked under his arms. Angel took off running and was visibly gaining on them. Buffy held her hands above her head and yelled "WHOOHOO!"

They rounded the corner and can see the high school straight ahead of them. The sidewalk is to crowded with all 3 pairs right in a line, so they all 3 veer off. They are now running in the middle of the road, straight towards the school. they're all neck in neck. Buffy still yelling with her hands above her head.

Kids from school were watching and pointing at them. Many were laughing, all around school they were known as those kids. the ones who were always laughing and doing crazy things. Many secretly admired them for not caring what everyone else thought.

The first bell rang, which made them run faster. Angel started yelling for people to move, and the others soon joined in. Everyone moved out of there way, and the 3 came barreling past.

Parker Abrams, who always had an on-going war with Buffy, stuck out his foot as Angel ran past. Angel tripped and slammed onto the cement. Buffy screamed, and landed on the cement next to him. Riley Finn who was about 3 feet away ran up and squeaked "I tried to catch you Buffy, are you ok? Maybe we should get you to a hospital." the other four gathered around them now Buffy squeaked "the hospital, no, no hospitals for me!" The gang lent a hand and helped them all up. Riley buts in "but Buffy you could have a concussion! I'll take you to the hospital, you'll be ok." He grabbed Buffy's arm and started to drag her off to his car. "NO RILEY! I'm not going to a freakin' hospital, back off." She shoves him away and goes back to her friends

Angel "Are you ok Buffy? I'm really sorry." "I'm fine, you?" "good as ever." "good, it wasn't your fault." Buffy storms over to Parker, she hadn't ever resulted to violence with him, but this was going to far. She or Angel could have been seriously hurt. "What the heck were you doing?" "I didn't do anything Fluffy, now move I have to get to class." "make me." "fine. Fluffy" He started to push her out of the way.

Her fist came out of nowhere, and connected with his face. It surprised him totally. He dropped his bag, and took a swing at her. She dodged easily and kicked right between the legs. He fell backwards in pain. Everyone was laughing. She kicks him in the shin for good measure "and the names Buffy."

She walks back over to her friends. "everyone ok?" she receives all nods Xander "whoa, I'm glad I'm on your good side." Willow "come on guys, we have to go! We're going to be late for class again." Oz "it's tradition." Xander "yep, every year, we have the first day of school traditions. Be late to our first class. At lunch at least one of us forgets their money. Buffy gets hit on by Riley Finn, Angel by Harmony. I fall asleep in at least one class, And at least one of us gets yelled at by the principle."

They all laugh and make their way to there individual lockers. While Angel is opening his locker Harmony Kendall, the queen of the school, besides Cordelia, walks up "hey Angel, I'm having a party this weekend. Thursday night, you're coming, and you'll be my date. See you then." She walks away. Angel stunned "yeah right."

At the same time Riley walks up to Buffy "you sure you're ok?" Buffy growls at him "fine." "well there's this party Thursday night, and I'd like you to come with me." "what?" "will you be my date on Thursday?" "no way, now move." "but Buffy."

She storms off to Angel's locker, Riley tailing behind her. "I can't believe him." Angel "what? You get invited to the party on Thursday to?" "how'd you guess." "well I got told I'm going. Are we having the movie fest?" Buffy starts to reply when a loud voice booms "Summers! O'Conner! Harris! Rosenburg! Osborne! Chase! and Finn! get over here!" it was Principle Snyder, everyone wondering what they'd done this time slouched over to him.

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes; but I am just a stupid teenager who can't spell.

Well there's the first chapter REVIEW, REVIW, REVIEW.Please tell me if I should keep going, cause I have like 3 chapters ready to go.

**I will try to update every 2-3 days. But I must have 2 reviews before I update.**

**If anyone want to be my beta reader e-mail me. ( babycloud4 hotmail . com) without the spaces **


	3. Chappy 3

**Disclaimer: I own all of Buffy/Angel themes and characters. They are all mine, ha ha ha. Angel and Buffy are happy and together, fighting the good fight. All the characters are mine to control. NO. WAIT. Never mind, that's Joss.**

**Rating: Basically if you watch the show you can read this. But probably PG-13 please tell me if I should change this.**

**Feedback: I need it like a vampire needs blood, like a werewolf need the moon, like a beggar needs money, like living things need air, like fish need water, like Buffy needs Angel. You get the drift, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Summery: Buffy, Angel, and the Scooby gang all are in high school, but its not just laughs and homework. All human. AU (I think) **

**This is my very first story. So please tell me if I need to change the rating or anything. Suggestions would be great. I need a beta reader. Please e-mail me if you want to be mine.**

**Sorry I haven't written. I'm in honors English and had a big project, but that is over so you should expect more chapters soon!**

* * *

Willow was already hyperventilating. She didn't get in trouble like the rest of them, and she actually cared about school. Oz put a comforting arm around her.

"I heard about you're little spectacle this morning. I've chosen you to guide the new students around school today. Befriend them, whatever. You better not mess up on this."

Riley starts to whine "but I didn't do anything." He was silenced by a look from Snyder. "They're in my office. You'll each be leading one of them around, don't mess this up." He said looking pointedly at Buffy and Angel.

They trail behind him Riley "great, this is what I get for love."

Buffy turns and glare at him. "What?" Buffy huffs, and looks away.

Angel "I suggest you stay away from us then."

Xander "yeah, you like Buffy. She hates you, nothing to be gained by hanging around her."

Cordy "except one-way trips to the Principle's office, and a swift kick between your legs."

That shut him up Oz "ya know, they should let us redecorate the secretary's office. I mean we're there more than anyone else. We should have our pictures put up."

Xander "maybe we could ask Jenny." Jenny was Snyder's secretary, she knew the kids well by now, and liked them a lot. She often gave them candy while they were waiting.

"Ms. Carpenter, these children are here for disciplinary matters. You are not to give them candy, or favor them in any way. Sit over there." Snyder snarled, pointing to the five chairs lining the wall. There used to only be two, but with the gang, minus Willow, in there so often Jenny had gotten more chairs.

"Hey gang, what're you in for this time? Willow, wow, haven't seen you in forever. Who are you?" she asked pointing to Riley "I'm Riley."

Jenny looked at Buffy then with raised eyebrows, she'd learned a lot about their school and home lives, and knew all about Fish boy. "Riley Finn?"

"Yes, how do you know me?"

"I'm the secretary, there aren't many boys named Riley in the school."

"Oh."

"Well, take a seat." The gang sat in the usual chairs.

Xander closest to the door, Cordy, Buffy, Angel, Oz. Oz got up and offered his seat to Willow. Jenny left to get another chair. She brought it, and Oz sat next to Willow. Riley was left to stand.

"So, what'd you do this time?"

Buffy "we were running late for school, and Cordy wouldn't run in her new heels." Jenny raised an eyebrow.

Cordy "hey, they're brand new."

"Anyway Xander ended the argument by scooping her up and taking off running. He shouted to Oz and Angel that last one to school had to buy lunch for everyone. So Oz picked up Willow, and I sat on Angel's shoulders. We were all neck in neck, running right down the middle of the road, and shouting at the kids in our way to move. Parker Abrams stuck out his foot and tripped Angel sending us both toppling to the ground."

Jenny "is you ok? Sounds like it hurt!"

Willow "looked like it hurt to."

Angel "we're fine."

Xander "this is the best part, Buffy gets up and yells at Parker. He tells her to move and pushes her."

Cordy "then she punches him. He tries to punch her back, but misses, and she nails him right between the legs."

Everybody is laughing now, Jenny "go Buffy." Riley looks at her.

Xander "you guys, we really should celebrate."

Oz "well me and Willow had a study date, but if she's up for it I'm game."

Willow "sure."

Cordy "I'll go."

Angel "sure, mom won't really care."

They all look at Buffy she knew her mom probably wouldn't care, but with Rick there she figured she'd better ask, she didn't want to get locked out of her own house for coming home late. "Uh, I gotta ask my mom, Jenny can I use your phone?"

"Sure, Snyder just started his behave yourself or else speech."

They could all hear him practically screaming at the new kids. Angel, Cordy, Oz, and Xander started saying the speech with him. Jenny looked at them bemused.

Riley "you know his speech?" Angel "well, yea, he gives us the same one every time we're in here."

Xander "oh yeah, Jenny we were thinking we should have our pictures put up in here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, above our respective chairs, Snyder could even put 'Don't turn out like them' over the pictures."

Cordy "yeah, and we could have reserved signs on the chairs. You know reserved for Cordelia Chase, that kind of thing."

Jenny "maybe."

Buffy got up and dialed her home phone, when she got no answer she dialed her mom's work. Supposedly her mom was on her lunch break. She finally got through on her mom's cell phone. "Hello?" it was a male voice

Buffy "who the heck are you and why are you answering my mother's cell phone?"

"It's me, Rick, and why are you calling her?"

Buffy's starting to get annoyed now. "It's none of your beeswax why I'm calling her, she's my mother, but her on the dang phone."

Rick "she's busy right now."

"Well it doesn't matter, I need to talk to her." Rick "I'm sorry, gotta go." He hung up on her.

Buffy screams into the phone "ARRRRRGH!" and slams it down on the receiver. She then lets go a steam of violently colorful language. She turns around and realizes she has an audience. "Oh, uh, hi guys."

Snyder comes storming out of his office with the new kids trailing behind him "Summers, what the heck was that all about?"

If Buffy hadn't already been pissed by Rick she might have said something different to Snyder, but as it was all she said was "none ya."

"Excuse me? Let's try this again. What was that all about?"

Buffy spelled it out for him really slowly "none of your business!" the gang tried to stifle laughter while Willow, and the new kids stared at Buffy in amazement.

"How dare you Summers, I'm calling your mother about this."

"Her cell phone's not working."

"Well then I'll call your father."

Buffy, wanting someone to fight with "fine. Want me to dial the number for you?"

"I don't like your smart alike behavior young missy."

"Well I don't like you at all, so we're even."

Angel couldn't help him, he burst out laughing. "O'Conner, what do you find so funny?"

Angel not going to let his best friend have all the fun, "well sir, did you know your face gets beet red when you're fighting with Buff?"

"How dare you."

Angel and Buffy now talking to each other Buffy "I think it's more scarlet than beet, besides beets are kinda purple."

"Yeah, you're right. It almost matches his tie."

"No I think it's darker."

"Maybe so."

Buffy to Snyder who is silently fuming "do you wear a toupee? Cause it obviously fell off."

Angel "yeah, but don't they make some sort of poligrip for that too? Or is that just for dentures? "

Buffy "I wouldn't know, the only one old enough to know is Snyder."

"So Snyder is it just for dentures? Or for bald spots too?"

"Summers, O'Conner in my office now. You." He said pointing at the new kids "wait here."

Buffy and Angel followed Snyder into his office.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang stopped laughing, and Riley just stood there with a stupid look on his face. One of the new kids spoke up "are they always like that?"

Xander "yeah, usually."

"How long have they been going out?"

"What, they're not."

"Oh, I just thought I could sense a connection between them."

Cordy "oh you could, they've been best friends since they were like 3."

"That little blond sure has a lot of anger in her."

Willow "yeah, well life hasn't been her best friend lately, or really ever."

Buffy and Angel came out only two minutes later. Snyder replying after him "your parents will be in a meeting after school. Don't skip this time!" he went back into his office and slammed the door.

Xander "so, what'd he give you this time?"

Buffy "detention and a meeting with our parents."

Oz "well guesses parties off."

Cordy "to bad."

Buffy "who said the party was off? You guys can come to detention with us." Surprisingly they all agreed. Willow "ok, well since we're already late we better get to class."

Xander "hey, we already fulfilled all of our traditions, and first period isn't even over." Buffy "hey that's right."

Willow marking each one off in her head "we were late to our first class, Buffy got hit on by Riley."

Riley pipes up "hey!"

"Angel got hit on by Harmony, Xander fell asleep in the office while Snyder was yelling, and we all got yelled at by Snyder. Wait, who forgot their lunch money?"

Everyone dug around in his or her pockets.

Xander "forgot mine in my other jeans"

Willow "mines in my bag at home."

Oz "in my guitar case, I left it at Angel's."

Cordy "I thought I'd get Xander to buy me lunch."

Xander "hey, I resent that."

Buffy "I left mine on the counter along with my breakfast."

They all look at Angel "fine I'll buy lunch. Even though Buffy and I technically won the race."

Jenny breaks in "you guys should introduce yourselves, Angel, Buffy call home." Angel calls his mom, who agrees to come to the meeting. After he's done he calls out "hey guys mom's bringing food for us all, for detention." One of the new kids spoke out in disbelief "your mom brings you food for a party you're having in detention?"

Angel "yeah, so."

"Cool."

Buffy drags Angel aside "Angel could you call my mom for me on her cell?"

"Why?"

"Rick, he latest boyfriend hung up on me before, hence the cursing. So I need you to call and act like the principle."

Angel "ok, this should be fun." Buffy gets everyone to be quiet again, and Angel calls Buffy's mom's cell phone.

"Hello, is Ms. Joyce Summers there?"

"It's about her daughter Buffy Summers." There's a pause and then Angel drops the professional voice. "Hey Joyce, there's a meeting after school for our parents. My mom said she'd let you know what happened if you had to work late."

"Your welcome Joyce, and can Buffy come to my house after school?"

"Thank you, nice talking to you." Buffy ran up and hugged him

"Can I go?"

"Yep."

"Thank you so much Angel!"

"Sure."

Jenny "well you all better get to class now. Bring me a good picture of each of you tomorrow, or no deal she said looking at Xander."

* * *

They all walk out in the hall. Buffy "what was that about?"

Cordy "oh, Xander just made a deal with Jenny. She's puts our pictures up above our chairs, with reserved signs, and Xander washes her car for the next week."

Buffy "cool."

Angel turns to the new kids who were tailing them, unsure of what to do.

"Ok, there's like 10 minutes before class is over, you guys mind if we skip?" they new kids shook their heads.

"Ok" now to the gang "tree, roof, or cellar?"

"Tree." They walk outside and all sit under a big oak tree just outside the front doors.

Buffy "ok, who are you where'd ya come from, what's your story, ties to the group. Everybody got it?"

"Ok. Angel you go first."

"Hey I'm Angel O'Conner. I've lived here all my life, transferred to this school with Buffy. My dad is in the army, not around much. I live at home with my mom. I met Xander and Oz in 2nd grade. Met Willow and Cordy picking Buffy up from a sleepover. And I met Buffy in the Walmart playground when I was 3, been best friends ever since."

"Hey, I'm Xander Harris. I've always gone here for high school. My dad is drunk all the time, my mom lives in her own little world, no siblings. I mostly live at Angel's house. I've known Willow since I was in 1st grade, Cordy since I was in 3rd grade, Angel when I was in 2nd, and met Oz in preschool. Met Buffy when we took her to the movies with us shortly after meeting Angel."

"Hey, I'm Cordelia Chase. I've gone here for forever. I live with both my parents, but only see them like once a week. They have very busy jobs. I spend a lot of time at Willows house. I met Willow in 1st grade, Xander and Oz and Angel in 3rd, and Buffy in 3rd as well."

"I'm Oz. Supposedly I learn here. Live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin Jordy, or at Angel's. Willow 2nd, Xander in preschool, Angel 2nd, Cordy 3rd. and Buffy at movies."

"Sorry, Oz doesn't talk a lot. He pretty much used up his vocabulary for the day. HI, I'm Willow Rosenburg, I go here obviously. I live with both my parents. I hang at my own house mostly, or Cordy's. Met Oz in 2nd, Cody in 1st, Buffy in 3rd, Angel in 3rd, Xander in 1st.

"Hey, I'm Buffy Summers. I used to go to school in LA, but someone burned down the gym so I transferred here with Angel. I've known Angel for forever, and the others you've heard. I usually live at Angel's or Willow's. If not I live at home with my mother. My dad left when I was little. Oh yeah, and now Rick lives at my house to. He's my moms latest boyfriend."

Angel "he's living there?"

Buffy "yeah, something about his apartment. I don't know, can I stay with you for a while?"

Angel "sure."

"Hi, I'm Riley Fi..

Xander buts in "fish face."  
Riley glares at him "I'm from Iowa."

Xander "also known as the big blue ocean."

Riley "I live.."

Buffy cuts him off with her deadly glare "shut up." He does.

Angel "We'll see you in second period, better leave." He starts to protest when Buffy gets up and starts walking towards him. She says, "I think you should leave now."

Riley "ok." And he stalks off.

Buffy turns to everybody else "Sorry about that." The bell rings, and everybody groans. "Well, I guess we'll finish this at lunch?" asked a dark-haired boy. Angel "sure."

* * *

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, but I am just a stupid teenager who can't spell.**

**I will try to update every 2-3 days. But I must have 2 reviews before I update.**

**If anyone wants to be my beta reader e-mail me. ( babycloud4 hotmail . com) without the spaces! Please I really need one!**


	4. Chappy 4

**Disclaimer: I own all of Buffy/Angel themes and characters. They are all mine, ha ha ha. Angel and Buffy are happy and together, fighting the good fight. All the characters are mine to control. NO. WAIT. Never mind, that's Joss.**

**Rating: Basically if you watch the show you can read this. But probably PG-13 please tell me if I should change this.**

**Feedback: I need it like a vampire needs blood, like a werewolf need the moon, like a beggar needs money, like living things need air, like fish need water, like Buffy needs Angel. You get the drift, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Summery: Buffy, Angel, and the Scooby gang all are in high school, but its not just laughs and homework. All human. AU (I think)**

**This is my very first story. So please tell me if I need to change the rating or anything. Suggestions would be great. I need a beta reader. Please e-mail me if you want to be mine.**

**Sorry I haven't written. I'm in honors English and had a big project, but that is over so you should expect more chapters soon!**

* * *

They all head off to their classes. Buffy and Angel have the exact same schedule, except for math. Angel is in calculus. And Buffy's in geometry. Angel was always the math whiz. 

His or her 2nd class everyone had together, science. Angel and Buffy made their plans for the party, and talked about what to have for dinner on Wednesday.

Xander fell asleep, and was snoring on Cordelia. The others and the new kids were all talking amongst themselves except for Willow, and a mousy dark-haired girl, who were actually paying attention.

They went through the rest of the day till lunch like that. At lunch Angel bought for everybody. When he got back he said, "you guys are lucky I like you." Buffy "ok, now it's your guys turn to introduce yourselves."

"Right then, I'm Spike."

Buffy choked on her milk "What?"

"Spike, well my real names William, but I go by Spike."

"Oh."

"I used to live in England, but I moved here when I was 9. Then I lived in LA, and just moved here last week, along with all these peeps. I live in an apartment with Faith. I know them all since I moved to US, except for Fred, who came a year after I did. My parents still are in England, so is my sister Dru."

"Ok, I'm Doyle. I love to drink, a lot. I lived in LA as well, met the gang when I was 7. Spike when I was 9, and Fred when I was 10. I live in some apartment by myself. My dad stayed in LA. Don't know me mum."

"I'm Wesley. I moved here from England as well when I was 6. My family disowned me so I went to live with my uncle. Who just moved back to England. Met the gang when I was 7, except for spike and Fred of course. I live in a small house out here, with Fred and Gunn."

"Hey, names Gunn. Live with Fred and Wesley. Used to live on the streets with a bunch of kids after my parents and sister were murdered. Now I live here with Fred and Wesley. Met the gang when I was 7 just like everybody else."

"Hi. I'm Fred. I lived with both my parents in Texas. Then moved to LA to study more. Now I moved here, and live with Gunn and Wesley. My parents moved back to Texas. Met the group when we moved when I was 10."

"Hey, I'm faith. I live with Spike. My dad killed himself, and my mom's in prison. I met the group when I was 7. "

Xander "well cool. Now that we all know each other. If you want to hang with us there are a few rules."

Faith "let me guess no goodie goodies?"

Buffy "no, Willow usually doesn't get in trouble. She's in on the schemes, but we keep her out of the line of fire."

Angel "rules are no hanging with Riley Finn. Or Parker Abrams. You don't rat out anybody. You fulfill your part of the plan. You don't spread anything we tell you. Oh yeah, and no getting in trouble on Wednesdays."

Doyle "why?"

Oz "well we decided we'd have one day when we don't get in trouble."

Xander "makes it easier for Snyder. And give Jenny time to restock the candy jar."

Spike "oh."

The bell rang, and everybody went through the rest of the day.

* * *

In the meeting after school Buffy and Angel walked in and saw Mrs. C already there. They took a seat and Snyder told them to wait a minute. He filled out a form. 

Snyder "why don't you tell your mother what happened." Angel was about to begin when the door opened and Rick came in. Buffy looks at him stunned

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Your mum asked me to come, because she had to work late."

"Whatever."

Rick takes a seat Snyder "ok, hurry up."

Angel "well we were all walking to school, and realized we were running late. So we started to run, but Cordy wouldn't run because of her new shoes. So we all started arguing about it then Xander picked her up and took off running. He told Oz, and I that last one to school had to buy lunch for everyone. So Oz picked up Willow, and Buffy rode on my shoulders, and we ran to school. We yelled at everyone to move."

Buffy "but when we ran past Parker stuck out his foot and tripped Angel, we both crashed onto the cement. Wasn't the best experience."

Mrs. C. "that boy!"

Angel "anyway we both weren't hurt. So Buffy went over to Parker and told him off. He tried to push her out of the way, and she punched him. He tried to hit her back, but she dodged and nailed him."

Mrs. C. "Are you all right dear?"

"Fine."

Rick "what the heck. I thought your mother said you were behaving better."

Angel "Anyway, then Snyder told us we'd be escorting the new kids. We got in a yelling fight with Snyder, and that's why your here."

Mrs. C. "ok, well just give the kids their punishments, and I'll be on my way."

Snyder "ok. You will both serve today, tomorrow, and the next day in detention. You will also write an 3 page essay explaining what you did wrong."

Buffy "I can't be in detention on Wednesday." Snyder "why not?" Buffy "that's the only day I get to see my little sister."

Snyder "well I guess you'll be late won't you? Now all of you leave my office."

They all file out of his office. Rick grabs Buffy's arm and pulls her roughly aside. "You ever pull a prank like that again you'll wish you had detention."

Buffy "let go of me."

"Shut up, you got it?"

"Yes, now let go!" he lets go and stalks off. Buffy rubbing her arm goes back over to Angel and his mom.

Mrs. C. followed them to detention. Angel "hey Giles." Rupert Giles was the detention person. He made sure no one left detention early, and was good friends with the gang. He didn't show it like Jenny did, but he liked them a lot.

"Hello Angel, Buffy, Mrs. O'Conner, what a pleasant surprise."

Mrs. C. "I brought a little snack for the kids. You're welcome to have some to."

"Thank you very much, but are you sure you should be rewarding the kids?"

"Well, it is just the first day of school."

Angel "ma, I want you to meet some people." He walks over to the new gang. He points to each one in turn. "This is Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Faith, and Spike."

"Hello, I'm Mrs. C., or mom as you'll know me soon enough. How do you get your hair that color Spike?"

Spike surprised "well, I use a lot of bleach."

"Oh, well Angel, I best am going. I'll see you all later." Everyone yells goodbye.

Buffy walks over to Giles "Giles I have detention on Wednesday."

"How'd you manage that?"

"He gave Angel and I three days."

"Oh. What are you going to do? You know Becky has a bedtime."

"I know. Could you maybe bring her here? Just until after detention, then she could go home with Angel and I."

Giles "I don't know. You'll have to let Jenny know."

"Ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Buffy walks over to her friends. They all party and have a good time. At 5 they all finally get out, and head over to Angel's. The newbies they'll meet at school the next day.

Buffy "guys, Wednesday night's off."

"What why?"

"Got detention."

Willow "but Buffy what about Becky?"

Buffy "I know. Giles is going to bring her to school with him. So you all have to behave yourselves and not tell anyone." Everyone "ok."

They all went home. Oz, Buffy and Angel to Angel's. Willow and Cordy and Xander to Cordy's.

* * *

That night Buffy, Oz, and Angel have their usual powwow. Each had there own room, but mostly slept in Angel's. He had 2 beds. Angel and Buffy in one, Oz in the other. The three were best friends out of the group. Buffy "so you guys we can do the movie fest at my house Thursday at 7 till Sunday. I think my mom's going to be gone for most of it. Hopefully Rick will be to." 

Oz "what's his deal?" Buffy "I don't know he has a bad temper though."

Angel "how do you mean?" Buffy "well like after the meeting today he grabbed me and started yelling at me." She showed him the bruise he left on her arm.

"And your mom likes this creep?" Buffy "I guess, he creeps me out. So I'll be taking up residence at the Angel Motel. Except for Wednesday of course, Angel will be sleeping over though."

Angel "we're scheduled to play at the bronze next week." Oz "yep, some scouts want to check us out. Might get to tour in LA." Buffy "cool." Angel and Oz keep telling her all the details.

Oz "so Buffy, you gonna sing with us?" Angel "shhhhh. Look." Buffy was already fast asleep. Angel "we have to watch this Rick guy." Oz "I was just thinking the same thing." Both quickly followed their friend to dreamland.

**

* * *

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, but I am just a stupid teenager who can't spell. **

**I will try to update soon. But I must have 2 reviews before I update.**

**If anyone wants to be my beta reader e-mail me. ( babycloud4 hotmail . com) without the spaces! Please I really need one!**


	5. Chappy 5

**Disclaimer: I own all of Buffy/Angel themes and characters. They are all mine, ha ha ha. Angel and Buffy are happy and together, fighting the good fight. All the characters are mine to control. NO. WAIT. Never mind, that's Joss.**

**Rating: Basically if you watch the show you can read this. But probably PG-13 please tell me if I should change this.**

**Feedback: I need it like a vampire needs blood, like a werewolf need the moon, like a beggar needs money, like living things need air, like fish need water, like Buffy needs Angel. You get the drift, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Summary: Buffy, Angel, and the Scooby gang all are in high school, but its not just laughs and homework. All human. AU**

**This is my very first story. So please tell me if I need to change the rating or anything. Suggestions would be great. **

* * *

Tuesday flew by, and before they knew it, they were in detention on Wednesday. Buffy and the gang all meet outside. Buffy is giddy, she gets to see Becky today.

Buffy bouncing on her toes, "Come on guys, let's go in. what are you waiting for?"

Xander asks"What are you going to tell the others?"

Buffy pointedly"Becky's my little sister. So what?"

Willow nods,"ok, let's go in." they all go in, followed by the newbies.

A little brown haired girl is sitting sadly on a chair. Giles in crouched next to her telling her Buffy would be there. She looks up as the door opens. "Buffy!" she shrieks and runs over to her, almost knocking Buffy over with the force of her hug. Buffy picks her up, "Hey, long time no see. I missed you."

Becky hugs her tightly"I missed you too."

Buffy sets her down, and she looks at everyone else still standing in the doorway. She shrieks each one's name and hugs them. "ANGEL, WILLOW, XANDER, CORDY, OZ!" she then looks at the others "Buffy these you new friends?" Buffy: "uh ha."

Becky runs up, and waves shyly "hi, I'm Becky." They all say variations of "Hi, Becky." She looks them all over studying them. Finally "Its ok, you can be Buffy's friends." Spike: "Well I'm glad we pass inspection." Becky keeps looking at him finally, "What?"

Becky cocks her head,"Your hair looks weird."

Spike bends down "Does it?" Becky reaches out to touch it "Yes."

Then she says "You're Spikey." She walks up to the others, she reaches out to pat their hand "You're Gunn." "You're Doyle. You're Wesley. You're Faith. And your Fred?" she asks Fred "yes, I'm Fred."

Doyle asks "How do you know our names Becky?"

"Buffy talked me about you."

"Oh."

Buffy comes over "This is Becky, my little sis." Becky looks up at her but doesn't say anything.

Becky tugs on Buffy's arm"What do we have to do?"

"We have to play games, until 5."

"Can we play heads up seven-up?"

"sure."

They ended up playing duck, duck, goose, red rover; I spy, pictionary, heads up 7up, and hide and go seek.

At 5 Becky said goodbye to everyone. Then she, Angel, and Buffy went to Buffy's house for their weekly sleepover. When they got home Rick was gone. Buffy's mom didn't want anything to do with Becky. So she always was gone on Wednesdays. They were watching Sleeping Beauty when Rick came home. "What are you doing here?" he asks Buffy.

Buffyreplies"I live here."

Rick walks into the living room and sees the other two. "Who the hell are you?"

Buffy following him "This is Angel, and Becky."

"Why are they here?" Rick slurred.

Buffy realized he was drunk. "They're spending the night tonight, just like every Wednesday. Are you drunk?"

Rick, "What would make you say that?" he starts twirling a piece of Buffy's hair. "I'm not drunk sweetheart."

Buffy starting tofreak outnow, "Angel, take Becky and run upstairs and brush your teeth, don't come down till I tell you to."

Becky looks from Buffy to Rick to Angel, "Mommy?"

Buffy sternly"Go upstairs Becky." She turns and runs up the stairs with Angel following behind.

Rick grabs Buffy "What's she mean by mommy?"

Buffy chokes out"It doesn't matter. Let go."

Rick "She's yours isn't she? She's your kid?"

Buffy starting to cry now. "Let go of me now! Please, please let go."

Rick only tightens his hold on her "Stop, stop, and just shut up. You little whore! I can't believe you."

Buffy screams"Let go, please, let me go." She was squirming and trying to get out of his grasp.

"Shut up." And he punches her. She fell to the ground, but he pulled her up again. Then his hot breath was on her face, "now shut up." Then his sticky lips are on hers. She screams, and he lets go. He punches her again, and then throws her into the wall.

Becky screams from the bottom of the stairs "MOMMY!" He starts stomping over to her when Angel tackles him from behind. Angel wrestles him, and knocks him out. He throws him outside, and makes sure he's really out of it. Then he runs back inside to Buffy.

Becky is there, holding her hand, and crying.

Angel yells, "Buffy!"

"Angel? is that you?"

"Come on Buffy, we're getting out of here." he picks up Buffy, and holding Becky's hand leads them both out of the house. They get in his car, and drive to Angel's.

* * *

They get to his house, and Angel bangs on the door. Oz comes down the stairs, and opens the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. With out looking up he says, "Angel, its almost 1 in the morning, what do you want?" 

Angel to Becky: "Becky go inside with Oz." Oz looks up and stands there stunned.

Angel walks past him, and carries Buffy upstairs to his room. Oz gets a shirt for Becky to wear as pjs. She starts to cry, and Mrs. C. comes out of her bedroom. She asks no questions, just picks up Becky and takes her back into her room. Oz seeing that she would take care of Becky rushed up the stairs to find out what had happened.

Oz came into Angel's room after knocking. Buffy was lying on Angel's bed, ice on her eye that was already turning black.

Oz: "Buffy, what the hell happened?"

Buffy worridly"Where's Becky?"

Oz simply"Mom, has her." They all called Mrs. C. mom, cause for most of them she was. They all three sit on Angel's bed.

Buffy quietly"After we went home, Rick came home, he was drunk."

"I t-told Angel to take Becky upstairs. I-I thought h-he'd pass out soon. B-but he g-grabbed me, and h-he wouldn't l-let me go." Buffy starts to sob, and the guys try to comfort her as best they can. "H-he h-hit me, and t-tried to k-kiss me."

Oz gently"Buffy-"

Buffy, "No, I have to tell you. T-then he threw me into the w-wall. And all I remember was Becky screaming."

She looks to Angel for the rest of the story.

Angel, looking anywhere than at buffy's swollen face"Well I saw what happened. I beat him up, and knocked him out. He's currently lying on your front lawn."

Buffy "Oh." They all sit in silence. Buffy suddenly,"T-the w-whole time all I could think about w-was that it would h-happen again. What h-happened with P-P." She chokes on the last word. Sobbing. Oz, and Angel both hug her, and comfort her.

Angel "I know what will make you feel better." He gets up and comes back in a few minutes. He pops in a video into the VCR. As the movie starts Buffy starts to laugh. "Anastasia. You hate this movie."

"yeah, but you love it." angel stated simply.

Oz replies jokingly (he was always more vocal with these two) "What's not to like man? I mean you've got drama, suspense, pretty girls, heroes, evil, funny songs, and crazy bats."

Angel thinks for a minute,"I think it's the bats."

Buffy pouts, and gives him her puppy dog eyes "you don't like Bartock?"

"not so much."

Oz "I like Bartock."

angel throws a pillow at him "Suck up."

Buffy hits them both playfully "shhhh. It's starting."

All three fall asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Mrs. C. came in later to cover them with blankets. "Sleep well, my children."

_**

* * *

Mrs. C. will be referred to as mom from now on. **_

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, but I am just a stupid teenager who can't spell.**

**I will try to update soon. But I must have 2 reviews before I update.**


End file.
